This is directed to an array of domes constructed in a cosmetic conductive material for use in a dome switch assembly. In addition, this is directed to a dome for use with a dome switch, where the dome extends around the side edge of the circuit board on which the switch is provided.
Users can provide inputs to electronic devices using many different approaches. One common approach can include a dome switch. Using a dome switch, a user can short an electrical circuit to provide a detectable input. The dome switch is typically constructed by placing a conductive dome over a contact pad on a circuit board. When the dome is pressed, the dome can invert such that the inner surface of the dome contacts the contact pad. The dome inversion also provides a tactile ‘click’ that enhances the user's interaction with the switch. To actuate the dome switch, a user typically presses a cosmetic piece placed over the dome. In response to the user pressing the cosmetic piece, the dome is in turn is depressed and contacts the contact point.
Individual dome switches are typically constructed by adhering the domes to the circuit board. For example, an adhesive can be used around the periphery of each dome. As another example, a layer of adhesive material (e.g., a layer of tape) can be placed over the surface of the dome and adhere to circuit board. These approaches, however, are typically applied only to individual domes, and do not ensure a water-tight or water resistant fit for the domes. In particular, water can be introduced between the dome and the conductive pad, thus shorting the dome switch.